


Workout

by AnnaHawk



Series: Always time for coffee [14]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Explicit in later chapters, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaHawk/pseuds/AnnaHawk
Summary: You come home from work to find Frank working out.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Original Female Character(s), Frank Castle/Reader, Frank Castle/You
Series: Always time for coffee [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366675
Kudos: 16





	Workout

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the original [post](https://anna-hawk.tumblr.com/post/645214913389821952/shiny-guns) on Tumblr. Including the links to the posts this is based on.
> 
> Edit : changing the title and the number of chapters. This is now a small WIP.

It's late in the afternoon and you're coming home from work. You're holding a large cardboard box with some of Frank's favorite chocolate cake inside, so that you struggle a bit to unlock the door. After succeeding, you push the door open with one foot, walk inside, and kick it back closed, sending a silent apology to your neighbors for the loud noise it makes. 

"Hey, Sweetheart."

With your eyes on the box and back to him, you only hear Frank and his rapid but rhythmic breathing that's coming from the left side of your apartment, indicating that he's working out.

"Hey," you greet, balancing the cake on one hand while you hang your handbag on its hook next to the door, before taking a hold of the box again, with both hands this time. 

Turning around, you start walking to the right side of the apartment, intending to leave the cake on the kitchen counter, but look over to Frank to address him.

"I got you some of your-" you stop in the middle of your sentence when your eyes finally land on Frank. And more precisely, on what he's doing. 

It's a good thing that you managed to reach the kitchen before catching sight of him, because you can't take your eyes off his form as you keep walking, thus tripping over your own feet and colliding with the counter, the box only skidding over the surface for a few inches.

You distantly register the pain on your hip from hitting the counter, now holding yourself up on it, and turn your whole body to take in the full scene. 

Frank had brought in a few items to work out with over the time that you started living together: dumbbells, kettlebells, jumping rope and the likes. 

This is something else though. 

Frank fixed an iron bar between the two walls where the bedroom door is mounted in, and is currently doing pull-ups. You don't know where to keep your eyes as they travel over his whole body. Dark grey sweatpants reveal the lower V of his waist as well as the faint outline of his length, while a black tank top sticks to his sweaty torso. You can't stop watching the tightening and releasing of his glistening biceps, the movement of his pectorals under the top. 

You've seen him work out before of course, though he usually does so while you're at work. It had only been sit-ups and push-ups mostly, or he'd used some weights. This though, this show of power and strength has you speechless and your mouth dry. 

Frank lets go of the bar and lands on the floor, watching you with worried eyes.

"You're alright? You hit yourself pretty hard over there," he asks, reaching for the hem of his top and pulling it up to wipe off the sheen of sweat over his face. The action makes his abs come into view, the muscles more pronounced after the exercise. 

With his face obscured by the top, he thankfully doesn't see you opening and closing your mouth a few times in an attempt to form words. 

"Yeah… I'm… fine," you finally get out after clearing your throat. You're not sure if you mean you being alright or him being fine to look at, though. 

Frank gives you a curious once over, probably noticing your distracted tone, before looking down at the material in his hand and grimacing. Next thing you know, Frank is pulling the tank top over his head and throwing it through the open bedroom door and in the direction of the en suite bathroom where the hamper is.

You can only watch as Frank jumps up to grab the bar and starts pulling himself up again. This time, you are also treated to the view of his contracting abs. The whole picture has your body going hot in seconds, making you lick your lower lip and biting down on it right after. Your breathing comes always faster the more you watch, your hands gripping the edge of the kitchen island to steady you. 

Frank's eyes are fixed on the ceiling, focused, until he must feel your gaze on him because he suddenly looks at you on a down movement. He smiles at you and winks. It's not even a flirty or cocky wink. It's really just a simple wink. 

It's still what has you finally moving into action and pushing away from the counter. You're across the living room and in front of him in long and quick steps.

"Down." 

Frank raises his eyebrows at your commanding tone, but obediently lets go of the bar.

"What's-" Frank starts, but you silence him with a hard kiss. One of your hands goes to his damp hair and the other pushes against his sweaty chest, making your intentions clear since he automatically starts walking backwards and into the bedroom. 

"You're a dirty tease, Frank Castle. And you don't even know it," you breathe against his lips in exasperation. 

Frank grunts when he falls on the bed, still looking slightly taken aback by your actions, but he catches your hips with his palms and tugs you down over him, meeting you for a hungry kiss.

The pain on your hip is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to only be this little drabble but I'm working on the next chapter.
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://anna-hawk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
